In The Throes of Passion
by Promise10
Summary: Astrid had watched Hiccup for a very long time, and now she wants to spend some special time with him before he acts on his plan and everything goes wrong. There's no point in keeping regrets, not especially for a Viking warrior like her. Set the night before Hiccup faced the Nightmare in the arena-Lemon with a bit of fluff and romance mixed in. Hiccup/Astrid.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to 'How To Train Your Dragon'; or else, the sequel would've been up by this time. Pfft...on with the story, since you are here for it after all...**

Astrid Hofferson peered at the lanky boy, shrouded by the shadows, although she had no real idea why. If someone had told her about this even a day ago, she would have clubbed-or rather, axed him.

Or did she have an idea? She had known Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III from since they were kids; it was a time before they grew up and diverged. At that time, it was so easy to be friends with the carefree kid.

But the world changed; she become Astrid, the most devoted, skilled, no-nonsense Viking in the whole village while Hiccup remained clumsy, 'weak and worthless'. She grew cold and distasteful towards him. It really was a waste of her time to pretend to be a friend to him, when she had much more important work to do.

But then he showed up at the Dragon Training and proved himself to be a prodigy, easily upstaging her. It both infuriated and intrigued her; how can someone turn from zero to hero in so short a time? She was angry at him, true, and then he slowly turned into an obsession for her. He was there in her dreams...everywhere. She remembered how she had tried to figure him out then...but he remained elusive. It was during that time that she had felt a strong pull towards him.

Now she knew the answer why Hiccup was able to out-stage her; it was because he was special. He was the first Viking to befriend a dragon and ride one, a 'deadly' Night Fury no less. The ride which she experienced earlier today had turned her entire world inside out and had forced her to accept that her long-believed ideals might be _wrong_. She had to accept that the feeling of weightlessness that came while soaring on the back of Toothless was far more exhilarating than trying to find a way to kill an innocent creature. All because of Hiccup.

She also remembered the feelings that shot through her when she had entwined her arms tightly around Hiccup to prevent herself from plummeting to death. The expression of freedom in his eyes while they were on air was something that drew her to him. The kiss she had given him earlier had only inflamed her own passions, locked away behind a facade for so long. It was not enough; she needed more-much more. She confidently sashayed into the room and cleared her throat to get Hiccup to notice her.

"Ah...Hi Astrid." Hiccup called out, a bit surprised to see her at his room. Then when he _really _looked at her, suddenly he froze like a deer caught in headlights. Her apparel was certainly...interesting, and suddenly the room felt very hot to Hiccup; and it wasn't from the fire burning merrily in the corner. He gulped as he roamed his eyes over the exposed figure of the girl he had a crush on for years; well, about every Viking teen had. She had long legs that seemed to go on for miles, and her figure was surprisingly slender for a warrior princess-although she had lean, toned arms and a flat abdomen, her curves were all in the right places.

Astrid wasn't going to waste her time staring at Hiccup, though. She lifted up his chin by her hand and engaged in a furious lip-lock with him. She poured all of her desire into it, trying to quench her burning passions. It was but a moment before Hiccup responded in kind, kissing Astrid passionately. Although he was quite shy and somewhat clumsy in nature, flying on Toothless and instructing him had gifted him with an air of authority which he had never really noticed before-but it sure came in handy now. He wasn't stupid-he knew both he and Toothless might very well end up dead tomorrow, so he threw all caution to the wind.

By this time, Astrid had pushed Hiccup against the wall, teasingly darting her tongue in and out to drive him crazy with desire. As their lips connected and disconnected, their breath was visible as a white mist in the small room. She squealed in surprise as Hiccup suddenly flipped their positions and slammed her back against the wall, simultaneously seeking entry into her mouth. As she acquiesced, Hiccup grew bolder and gently tugged on her lower lip with his tongue, causing her to moan. Hiccup was forceful, yet gentle, and suddenly Astrid knew who really was in charge. Though she really didn't mind, she still had her competitive streak up. Using her hands, she gripped Hiccup tightly and felt his erection, causing him to hiss in pleasure and her eyes to widen in surprise. Maybe he had a growth spurt after all..._in different places_.

She kneeled down and gently pulled down his trousers to reveal his manhood. Flashing him a devilish smirk, she licked the sensitive tip and then slowly took it into her mouth, causing Hiccup to grow cross-eyed. The sight of Astrid under him, with her succulent lips wrapped around his member was something out of his dreams-one of his wildest fantasies. It was almost enough to make him cum on the spot. He tried to hold on, just trying to reveal in the hitherto unknown sensations, but she was uncannily skilled at this activity.

Hiccup soon succumbed to Astrid's fellatio and though she heard her warning, she didn't remove her mouth entirely; if possible, she sucked even harder and finished the job with several quick tugs at his cock. If Toothless could have heard his shout while he ejaculated, he surely would have been worried.

"Please...allow me to return the favour." Hiccup told-or rather, requested Astrid after he had gotten his breathing under control, and she only nodded. Taking that as his cue, Hiccup placed a trail of butterfly kisses along her exposed neck and sucked on the pulse point, leaving behind a mark of conquest. He slowly moved down, right to her midriff, before he moved up again. With surprisingly deft hands, he managed to unhook her bra and threw it away. He then paused for a second to take in the glorious view of her breasts-they were marvellous. He gently kneaded them, trying to come in terms with how supple and firm they were. He then slowly took one nipple into his mouth and tentatively sucked on it, causing Astrid to moan in pleasure. Encouraged, Hiccup continued his ministrations, determined to get this right. His hands found their way to her knickers as he looked into her eyes for permission. Her looks clearly stated that if he didn't take them off right away, he had another thing coming. He then gently pushed another finger into her silken folds and used a 'come-hither' motion, remembering how Snotlout used to brag about it. By this time, Astrid was writhing about in ecstasy and moaning even more passionately, not caring if anyone heard her. Hiccup now decided to go for the kill; he placed his mouth near her core and flicked his tongue in and out, sideways and back, faster than you could blink-no normal tongue could function that way, but for someone capable of speaking Dragonese...Astrid's mouth was wide open, forming a perfect 'O' before her entire body shuddered as she underwent her climax, her fresh nectar flowing out, which Hiccup eagerly lapped up.

He then took another moment to just..._watch _the perfect vision of beauty in front of him-even with half-lidded eyes and her blonde hair a mess, she was still breathtaking-and she just looked so _content_ and peaceful at the moment, resting just like that. Her 'tough-girl' persona was gone, leaving behind just an ordinary Viking girl-no, a girl who too had some non-Viking sides just like Hiccup. She should always keep smiling and shining like that, he thought. He promised himself that he would try his best to keep that smile tugging at the corners of Astrid's lips.

"Hiccup-when you manage to return from your dreamland, I think you should finish the job you started." Astrid spoke with a breathless tone and a smile. She is nervous, yes, but she somehow knew that this was the way things were supposed to play out. She pressed Hiccup's hands for support as he steadied himself and plunged in, breaking her hymen in one thrust. She tried to hold back her tears of pain and discomfort, but Hiccup easily noticed...he was always observant and caring, just like that, even when everyone belittled him.

"Shall I stop?" Hiccup anxiously questioned Astrid.

"No...just give me a moment to get used to it." She spoke between gasps.

And Hiccup somehow managed to do everything Astrid wanted him to do. She felt her heart flutter in her chest as Hiccup gently kissed her eyelids and closed them, telling her to relax and enjoy the time they are spending together. His eyes were dark with desire, but they also revealed his sincerity. It was such a small, yet monumentally significant gesture...and it was at that moment that Astrid admitted to herself that it was not mere passion and passing desire that had made her seek Hiccup out tonight-like most of the female populations in the village, she too had a crush on Hiccup. Not with just the improved dragon-fighting persona of Hiccup, but rather with..._all of him_. With the boy who could manage to tame and befriend a Night Fury. She is unsure of what her relation with Hiccup is, but she knows that she'd like it to blossom into something more tangible and permanent.

Astrid was never a cuddler, but she found a strange sense of tranquillity in Hiccup's arms as they lied down together, basking in the afterglow. She was amused at the fact that Hiccup seemed to be working up his courage to ask her something...funny that he still remained his usual self after this...experience.

Hiccup cleared his throat, "Um, Astrid, I was thinking that this might be kind of a lame question, considering what we just did, but Astrid...will you be my girlfriend?"

She smirked, "Only if you return safely from arena tomorrow, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." She noticed how easily his name flowed off her tongue, and she found herself liking it.

* * *

"That was for scaring me." Astrid punched Hiccup strongly on the arm as he limped out on his prosthetic leg. Truth to be told, he had gotten off rather easily after that fight, but she doesn't really care about that.

"Hey, is it always going to be like this?..." Hiccup started to complain, but was cut off as Astrid smashed her lips against his own and kissed him in a way that made coherent thinking impossible, "...I could get used to it." He finished with his trademark lopsided grin.

With her lips still close to his face, Astrid purred, "I don't think you would ever get used to handling me, Hiccup."

And Hiccup knew that it is possibly the best thing that had happened to him since finding Toothless out in the woods.

**A/N: So, my first smut-ish story, but with a bit of fluff and romance thrown in. Short I know, but it didn't really need anything more. Please tell me if you liked it or not...Reviews are appreciated and criticisms are cherished :)**


End file.
